Babysitting Time
by DarkAngel443
Summary: When Luxray and Staraptor are left to mind the Pokémon at partner Farm, Arceus only knows what will happen. A sleepy Munchlac, a Sneasel with an attitude and more!


Luxray could only stare at the Pokémon in front of him. He and Staraptor had been left to 'babysit' at Partner farm while Kate and her family were away. He didn't really understand why he had to mind them; after all they had that Sneasel to terrorize everyone. Luxray supposed he was being overdramatic. Sneasel got on well with all other Pokémon; the small ice type just seemed to have it out for him.

The aforementioned Pokémon had been clinging to a tree and now dropped down in front of Luxray. He resisted the urge to flinch back. Of all Pokémon he had ever seen, only three had managed to scare him.

The first was Kate's Munchlax. The big eating Pokémon constantly stared, unblinking at him with large eyes. Luxray sometimes felt that if he turned his back on Munchlax, the Pokémon would eat the entire contents of the room he was in.

The second Pokémon was the master of electric types, Zapdos himself. That gold and black plumage and magnificent wings were awe-inspiring, yet slightly frightening. The fact that, at the time, Zapdos had been trying to kill Sven and Luxray hadn't helped the matter.

That left Sneasel. Tiny, yet with those long talons that could easily cut through steel. She had an attitude too and seemed to take delight in being sarcastic towards Luxray.

"So you're the one they trusted to babysit us." She looked at him with disdain.

"Yes Sneasel, I am." Luxray replied coolly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well. We've got Staraptor. At least that's somebody useful." Sneasel remarked.

"Don't be so mean Sneasel." Luxray felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth when he heard the voice of Pachirisu. The small electric type jumped from the tree that Sneasel had previously been in and landed softly on the ground. "Hi Luxray." She chirped happily.

"Pachirisu." He responded.

"I'm bored. Do you wanna battle?" Pachirisu asked and her request was echoed by other Pokémon who were listening in on the conversation. Luxray noticed Munchlax standing a bit away, staring at him as usual.

He tore his gaze away from Munchlax before he got creeped out. "Sure. Let's battle." It would be something to do at least.

"Yay! I'm fighting Luxray." Sneasel looked as if she would relish the prospect if fighting Luxray.

"Don't take it too far." Staraptor cut in, ever the voice of reason. Luxray liked Staraptor. She was normal, no creepy eyes or violent tendencies. She did have those claws though...

"Do you really think that I would ever dream of hurting Luxray badly?" Sneasel acted shocked at such an idea and Pachirisu rolled her eyes.

"Will you teach us? Please!" She asked Luxray, trying to look as innocent as possible. Luxray sighed. He could never resist Pachirisu's innocent look. At least it would be something to do. He wasn't teaching that Sneasel though. She would only have more ways to torment him then.

"Ok then. What do you want help with?" He asked and was instantly surrounded by Pokémon, eager to learn new moves.

Staraptor didn't get involved, instead she settled down on the branch of a tree where she could see everything that was going on.

She watched as Luxray sorted the others into pairs and started them battling. Most of them weren't serious, just playful mock battles but a few competitive spirits shone through and Luxray had to intervene once or twice to avoid Pokémon getting hurt.

Kate would never forgive him if one of her partners got hurt. Usually, when Kate got mad, she didn't lose her temper and get over it quickly. Instead she would give the person she was mad at the cold shoulder and disappointed looks that sometimes reminded Staraptor of a kicked Growlithe.

As Staraptors gaze wandered, she saw Chimchar battling with Munchlax or maybe trying would be a better word. Munchlax seemed to be sleeping and even a few attacks from Chimchar wouldn't wake him. Chimchar was starting to become exasperated as Munchlax slept on, his arms  
moving up and down as he breathed. Staraptor looked on in amusement as Luxray attempted to wake the sleeping Pokémon without result. Luxray gave up and turned away when Munchlax suddenly woke up. Munchlax looked around startled and then launched an attack at Luxray. Luxray ended up sprawled put on the ground, the look on his face so shocked, it was almost comical. By the time Luxray had picked himself up and turned again, Munchlax was back to staring with wide eyes.


End file.
